Feedback controllers used for controlling motor systems accept as input a command signal indicating a desired motor output parameter value and a feedback signal indicating the actual, measured motor output parameter value. For example, a position-controlled motor controller accepts as input a desired position of the motor and a feedback signal indicating the actual position of the motor. The feedback controller computes the difference between the desired parameter value and the actual parameter value. The feedback controller then drives the motor with a current that is a function of the computed difference.